


Brute Strength

by winryrockbae



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, highly recommend checking out the art/artist!, i saw a beautiful work of art on twitter and i couldn't get this idea out of my head, link to the art is in the notes, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: Inspired by @sheaparfait's comic about Felix and Dimitri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Brute Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing compared to the original art but I am still so emo over it all that I honestly couldn't focus on writing anything else until I got this written.

“Felix!” The Boar Prince’s voice is bright and airy, just as it was every day at the academy. But it still sent a jolt up Felix's spine and caused an immediate and unconscious reach towards his sword. “Why don’t you join us?” 

“Tch. I don’t have time to waste with Boars.” 

Dimitri was reaching for him and survival instinct kicked in. The back of his hand connects with the blond’s armored glove and Felix feels the immediate hurt and the sting on his bare skin, but he doesn’t flinch. He shows no weakness to the face that looked positively crushed by his rejection. 

Felix was only protecting himself. 

He had seen it. 

The violence and the gore. The insanity that had sparked behind the Prince’s eyes as he gave into the bloodlust. In the moment, Felix wouldn’t have been surprised if Dimitri started tearing into his enemies with his very teeth. He was insatiable, brute strength leading to far more gruesome deaths than that of a sword. 

Enemy skulls were cracked in his hands with blood and tissue pouring around his fingers, their screams accompanied by the manic laughter of the Prince of Faerghus as their bones splintered with their last breaths. Felix would never forget the sound, even now it turned his stomach just thinking about it. 

A true beast. 

Dimitri had remained human at first. There was no hesitation as he cut them down one after the other by slicing off heads or running his sword through their gut to leave them bleeding out on the ground. Yet, his eyebrows had been knit together with concern or even regret. As the battle raged on and the pile of bodies falling around their feet grew, the threads of sanity holding Dimitri together started to slip. His crest activated again and again, breaking bones or crushing windpipes as the enemy soldiers gurgled for breath. 

The battlefield thrilled Felix as much as the next guy, the adrenaline pumping through him as he took his enemies down with calculated swings. But he took no delight in killing. It was necessary, a part of war and crucial to staying alive. He had no interest in making other people suffer. His kills were quick and painless, businesslike. Nothing personal, simply opposite sides of a violent disagreement. 

But Dimitri made them suffer, growing and taunting at them as they begged for their life. He wasn’t a large or imposing figure by any means, but the unhinged look in his eyes accompanied by a wolfish grin and his golden, blood clotted hair was enough to stop even the bravest man in his tracks. 

Even injuries hadn’t done anything more than enrage him. Felix recalls an arrow lodging itself in Dimitri’s shoulder, his first instinct to rush forward and help - but Dimitri ripped it out and shoved it through an enemy’s eye socket with barely a flinch. A pair of soldiers were smashed together, teeth clattering and noses breaking upon impact. Blood spurting everywhere, people screaming with the lingering smell of death upon all of them - 

“What did I say?” 

He hadn’t said anything, it was what he never said. The acknowledgement of his madness. He’d never uttered a word about it once the battle ended, he had simply pretended it never happened. Felix could never do that. 

“He’s always like that.” 

Sylvain doesn’t know. He wasn’t there to bear witness to the blood gushing out from between their beloved prince’s fingers. He didn’t watch Dimitri pull a piece of shattered skull from his palm as though it were a piece of glass to be discarded. 

Felix is far enough away now that he cannot hear them, they cannot see him. And he shakes. He trembles with the memory of what he was forced to behold, curling his head down press his chin tightly to his chest. His breath is quick and short, shallow enough that his cheeks start to tingle from a lack of oxygen in his lungs. His face is heated but he feels nothing but pins and needles as he closes his eyes attempts to calm himself. Aching to picture anything else other than what he had seen. Every piece of him wished to forget it, to be able to sit near the others without waiting for the day that the Prince inevitably snapped and one of them would be forced to put him down. He just wanted to let those memories slide away. 

But he couldn’t. He would never forget what he saw that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to artwork: https://twitter.com/sheaparfait/status/1204197115267674112


End file.
